1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and in particular to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of accurately calculating a depth value of a subject in an image to process the image on the basis of the obtained depth value.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for setting a depth value for each subject in an image to perform image processing in accordance with the set depth value is proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-197486). A process for extracting a depth value of a subject in an image to perform the above image processing in correspondence with the extracted depth value is also proposed.